Firefly Dragon
The Firefly Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Fire and Lightning elements. It's main element is Lightning. Appearance The firefly dragon has a straight body structure, holding most of its body close to the ground. Unlike most dragons, it has arthropod ancestry and is technically an invertebrate- most of its body is coated in a tough exoskeleton, which is dark red with a bright yellow underbelly. Its head is spiked and has a sharp beak, with very large eyes positioned near the top of its head, and two long antennae extend upward from just above its nostrils. Its wings are very large and, while they are structured similarly to a water dragon's fins, the membrane between them is a thin, translucent greenish substance reminiscent of insect wings. This is easily torn and does not heal very quickly, so it is not uncommon for older firefly dragons to have holes in their wings. Each wing finger is also tipped with a small, bioluminescent yellow-green bauble. Most notable is the dragon's long, spiny tail, which is tipped with a large yellow-green bauble, which is heavily luminescent and used for communication among other members of its species. When not directly communicating, the bauble blinks periodically, usually every few seconds or so. Subvariants Common Firefly Dragon This is the breed kept in parks. It has a bronze-reddish color with a light green color on its wings and lamp. Found more commonly in Ronstreet. Beetle Firefly Dragon This variant has some plumage-like scales on its forehead and is physically much stronger, but has a dimmer light. The lamp is smaller in comparison to the rest of the body. This variant is more common in Adnalanda. Photurical Firefly Dragon This variant has bigger wings in such a shape that they can cover the entire body. This variant can also use its eyes as small lamps and is sometimes used by the police as flashlight. This variant is found in Aeolia. Ghost Firefly Dragon This variant is pitch-black with a dark blue glow from its tail. They live in large groups in the Drag Marshes and are sometimes mistaken for wandering souls. They haven't been found anywhere else. Abilities Weapons TBA Defenses A firefly dragon has tough armor covering its body and spines along its tail that help protect it. Other Abilities The firefly dragon is bioluminescent and uses its glowing wings and tail for signaling other firefly dragons. Its long sensory whiskers/antennae are used for feeling and tasting. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses TBA Habitat Regions The firefly dragon is widely found in a lot of places. It is found on every continent except for The Far South. It is especially abundant near Verulos and Bocartes. Preferred Home Firefly dragons like humid places, but can be found in forested areas too. They can also live in dry places with erudine crystals, like the plains of the Verulean Highlands. Sheltering/Nesting Firefly dragons typically sleep perched high in trees or on elevated cliffs and erudine formations. Diet Firefly dragons use their light to attract moths and other insects, which they then snap up in their beaks. They can also use their long tongues to poke into logs and anthills to catch prey. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Firefly dragons are much less fierce than their relative, the scorch dragon. They are shy creatures, but like to show off their light at night. Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards Firefly dragons generally avoid wizards during the day, but at night, they like to show off a lamp show with their entire group. DDLA has ranked them as 2. Life Cycle Mating Male firefly dragons make light shows with their bioluminescence to impress female firefly dragons. Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name These dragons are named after their similarities to fireflies. Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Inhabitants of the Sykie Meadows Category:DDLA Rank 2